Twilight
by emeralddusk
Summary: It's a changed world. All we can do is try to fight back
1. Who We Were

Twilight of the Superheroes

Chapter One: Who We Were

"Angel," a thin, dark-haired Hispanic young woman announced. Her name: Alex Russo. Title: Superhero/Member of the Justice Guild. Clad all in white, the young sorceress felt the wings on her back flap before colliding with her body.

"Archer," a slender yet fuller figured young woman declared, her blond hair streaming under the green hood over her head. Her name is Samantha Puckett. Title: Superhero/Member of the Justice Guild.

"Silver Hawk," a tall, lightly muscular young man of Italian and Latino heritage proudly introduced himself, his silver uniform glistening under the lights. Name: Justin Russo. Title: Superhero/Founding member of the Justice Guild. Justin took a brief bow of the head, and stood staunchly.

"Wondergirl," a young woman of Asian descent announced, stepping forward. Her name: Carly Shay. Title: Superhero/Member of the Justice Guild. The young woman let her black and red suit glisten with its own magical light as she stood in a heroic pose.

"Whitefire," a young man with brown hair proudly declared. His name: Fredward "Freddie" Benson Jr. Title: Superhero/Member of the Justice Guild. Dressed in a black mask that held his hair like a sweat band, Freddie looked straight ahead, his blue uniform shining as it reflected the light above him.

"Vixen," a tall, thin, beautiful young woman of Puerta Rican descent introduced herself. Her name is Tori Vega. Title: Vigilante-turned-Superhero/Member of the Justice Guild. The young woman watched her suit glisten; showing its yellow and black fabric and leather.

"Witch," a tall, Gothic young woman with dark hair and a pale complexion announced, her black suit reflecting the light of the glowing fluorescent bulbs above her. Her name: Jade West. Title: Superhero/Founding Member of the Justice Guild.

"The Justice Guild was officially declared a deputized branch of the police force several hours ago. "Although little is known about them, America can rest assured...our saviors have come." Shutting off the television, Just threw himself down on the couch.

"Something wrong?" Angel asked, taking off her mask.

"We shouldn't've gone public like this," the young man shot back. "We were better off working underground."

"That's why you formed the Justice Guild?" the Latina replied, sarcasm lacing her tone. "The people trust us now...we don't have to hide anymore."

"Then why do we still wear masks?" Justin countered. "They're never gonna trust a group of kids playing dress-up."

"...Is that all you think we are?" Alex sharply replied, feeling her hands trembling. "After everything we've done, that's how you see us?" Justin sat still, his silence displaying his refusal. "Justin! Answer me!"

Suddenly rising to his feet, the young man roughly grabbed his sister's arms, clenching them tightly. Gasping, Alex looked into her older brother's eyes; anger filled his soul. "Justin, no, please!" the young woman cried out, trying to fight her way out of her brother's grip.

"Never talk down to me!" Justin cried out, throwing down his sister's hands. "I'm the leader of this team; you do what I say."

"Who died and made you the head of the team?" the white-clad teenager shot back, clenching her fists. Silence broke into every inch of the room. Images flashed through the Russo children's minds; James clenched his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. However, it was too late. Surrounded by his friends, the young man let himself fall into eternal sleep.

Turning away from his sister, Justin slowly walked out of the room, leaving Alex all alone. Dropping into a chair, the young woman let out a heavy sigh of relief; of calmness. Her hands still quaking, Alex clenched her fists, playing back the entire argument. Her breath going heavy, the Latina felt her heart pounding through her chest. Facing criminals was hard, but facing Justin was a work of pure horror. _In that instant, I was a scared little girl, _she confessed to herself. _Why can't I fight back? Why'd I start that stupid fight in the first place?_ Looking down at herself, Alex fell to her knees, and let herself break down; hot, burning tears streamed down her face, her nose began to run violently, her mouth became filled with strings of saliva, and her breaths were sharper than ever before. "Oh god...oh god...I...What am I?" she gasped out, beginning to pick herself apart. As everything around her began to blur over, the young woman found herself a helpless little girl, wandering around where she didn't belong.

Her long, dark hair resting on her back, a young Hispanic girl walked down a dark hallway, her little shoes clanging on the hard ground. Passing by several open doors, the child saw Archer sharpening her arrows, Wonder Girl practicing her martial arts, and then, darkness. Coming to the last room at the very end of the hall, Alexandria Russo nervously knocked on the door. Silence filled the air. Taking a step backwards, the little girl listened to the knob start to turn. Suddenly, a massive clown face jumped out of the shadows, laughing in her face. _Laugh! _Alex cried to herself. Then, the clown head split in two, revealing the resident of the final room; Justin. His brow was coated in sweat, his suit clinging to his flesh as he breathed heavily.

"Alex," a familiar voice greeted the child. "Alex!" Springing up in shock, Alex found herself rising from the floor to meet Carly. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah," the Latina lied. "I'm fine... Thanks."

Sitting in a chair in her room, Tori gazed at the floor, her fist covering her mouth as she meditated on the past; "Mom, it's too tight," a younger Victoria declared, feeling the fabric bind her body.

"You'll fit better if you lose a couple of pounds," the young woman's mother answered. The remark hurt, but Tori still allowed her mother to dress her in the outfit. "I'm so proud of you, Tori." The young brunette smiled a weak and strained smile, catching a glimpse of her older sister, Trina, sitting on the couch, watching her. _Why not her? _Tori asked herself. _No...I don't want her to have to live this life._

Finding herself back in reality, Tori sat still, barely moving her chest with each breath. Unlike so many others, this night was quiet; crime was off the streets, if only for tonight. Her eyes glazing over, the young woman saw herself in an alley, feeling the coldness of the night, the costumed vigilante clenched her fists as she rose into a fighting stance. Two men wearing heavy coats slowly approached. "Whatter you doing, little girl?" one of them asked. Blinking her burning eyes, Tori remained still as the images flashed by inside her mind; Cracking her neck, Vixen charged at the two. The first slash of her nails hit Walter Dutch, a known car thief with a high rap sheet. Lunging forward, the young woman tackled and clawed at Wayne North's face. Wayne was a convicted child molester and part of a small gang. Smelling the raging scent of blood in the air, Tori forced herself to look away, running off into the night before the police arrived.

Having grown calm, the teenager turned away from her memories, and took a sip of hot tea. _It's over, Tori, _she told herself. _You're not a vigilante anymore...you're one of the heroes._

Her hands pressing down into the mattress, Alex fixed herself above Justin. Clad in only her bra and panties, the young woman awaited the horror to come. Smiling, Justin wrapped his arms around his little sister's back, pushing her downward. "Justin, no," Alex said, trying to keep her voice hushed.

"Ssh," Justin replied, kissing the girl's soft lips. "It'll be okay. I promise." Biting back tears, Alex nodded, and lowering herself down to kiss her brother. Outside, the moon burned with the intensity of a dying sun among the darkness and shining stars of the night. Stroking the girl's long, dark hair, Justin closed his eyes, feeling a warmth in his heart.

Meanwhile, Wondergirl and Whitefire walked down the streets of Los Angeles, scanning the area for any sort of disturbance.

"Anything?" Freddie asked, using a deep voice.

"No," Carly answered. "Something's up. It's never this quiet at night." Looking down at the ground, the young woman's artificial beauty mark on her left cheek was hit by the glow of a street ligt.

"Do you think Laugh's up to something?" Whitefire replied, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Could be," Carly answered. "Keep your eyes open." Suddenly, the scream of a police siren sounded in the distance. The two masked figured looked at one another, exchanged a 'strike' symbol, and began running towards the source of the noise.

"Guys," Carly's voice crackled in the speaker of the Justice Guild headquarters. "Do you read me?"

"Yeah, Wondergirl," Archer answered, pressing the speak button on the phone. "What's going on?"

"Police sirens going off in the middle of Los Angeles; looks like Laugh's old stomping grounds. We might need back-up," Wondergirl explained.

"We're on our way," Archer answered. "Angel, Witch, Silver Hawk, meet me in the hummer. Now!"

Their bodies drenched in sweat, Alex rolled over in her brother's bed, her face completely flushed and stained with the hot blood inside her body. Raising his weak, trembling body out of the bed, his t-shirt heavily stained with sweat, Justin looked down at his sister, stared gravely for a moment, and then pulled the covers up around her neck.

Wondergirl and Whitefire perched themselves on a beam inside the warehouse the alarm sounded from. "It's Laugh," Carly whispered into the phone. "He's got his henchmen with him. Roughly ten, all armed with novelty weapons. Stand by."

"Ready to get the drop on these thugs?" Whitefire asked, his voice deep and confident.

"Let's," Carly answered, leaping down onto a lower beam.

"Looks like we've got company," Laugh happily exclaimed, his voice nearly frantic. "Make 'em feel welcome, boys!" As ordered, the clown-decorated henchmen charged towards the two masked heroes.

"This is gonna be fun," Freddie said, leaping onto the floor and tackling two of the thugs.

Wondergirl lept forward, thrusting herself forward by the weight of the man, then delivering a right hook to a thug holding a pair of wind-up teeth. As the man collapsed, the teeth fell from his hand, and let off a low-range explosian.

"The room's hot!" Wondergirl exclaimed, searching for other explosives.

"Don't you wanna play with me?" Laugh taunted. "You're making me feel sad." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handgun. With a loud pop, a flag with "Bang!" written on it projected. "Ready for some games?"

"Wondergirl, Whiteflame," Archer called out into the Guild's phone, her voice disguised. "Should we storm the castle?"

"Not yet," Carly replied, acting as if she were talking to Laugh.

Charging forward, Whiteflame tackled a thug, knocking a knife out of his hand. Suddenly, the boy felt a firm grasp coil around his arm. "Not to fast, kiddo," Laugh taunted, his pale skin and blood-red lips striking terror into Freddie. Pulling out the trick gun, the criminal touched the barrel to Whiteflame's head. "I wonder what you look like on the inside." Gulping, the young man found himself frozen.

"Laugh, let him go," Wondergirl demanded, slowly walking forward.. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"Oh, yes it does," the clown sadly replied, stroking Freddie's short brown hair. "There's only one way out of this life; out of these lies...and I'm going to do that one thing." Slowly wrapping his fingers around the trigger, Laugh's face developed a proud, entertained, nearly demonic smile. Carly continued to walk closer to the maniac, her hands out at her sides. "One step closer, Blundergirl, and I blow his head off. Wouldn't that be funny?" Suddenly, an arrow collided with the wall, and exploded, knocking Freddie and Laugh down. Jumping back onto his feet, the young man thrust his fist into the criminal's face, knocking him out just inches from the small fire.

"You were supposed to wait for the order," Wondergirl called up.

"Looks like we came just in time," Archer replied, leaping down from a lower support beam.

"...Thank you," Carly gave in, exchanging a smile with her friend. "You okay, Whitefire?"

"I'll live," Freddie happily answered, smiling at Sam.

"Not if I can help it," a grizzly man in a clown costume snarled, pulling out a handgun. Acting without a moment's hesitation, Sam aimed her bow, let go of the arrow, and impaled the thug's head through the wall. Blood began to pour from the man's wound as his eyes rolled to the side.

"...You killed him," Carly whispered. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I didn't have a choice," Archer snapped back. "It was either him or Freddie. I chose the better of the two." Turning around, Sam slowly walked to the door.

"We don't kill," Wondergirl snapped. "What separates you from them now?"

"Because I'm fighting the good fight!" Archer hollered, her voice echoing throughout the entire building. "I just don't let my friends take the fall so I can protect my morals."

The entire ride back at headquarters was filled with silence. Freddie didn't dare to come between Carly and Sam. Jade sat next to Justin, staring at the passing city lights. At last, the Guild returned to their base, locked the doors, and removed their masks. Alex walked into the meeting room, her breath still heavy with fear.

"You mind telling me where the hell you were?" Sam demanded.

"I told her to stay behind," Justin replied.

"The order was for all of us," Tori shot back.

"Is princess above orders now?" Witch added, her voice harsh.

"Hey!" Alex snapped, throwing her chair back as she shot up. "I don't know what the fuck your problem with me is, but..."

"My problem is, you're the weakest one here," Jade snarled. "You sleep through alarms, you never get your hands dirty, and big brother's always got your back." Those last words burned like a raging fire consuming fresh flesh.

"You wanna see what I can do?" Alex hollered.

"Yeah!" Jade demanded, growing excited.

"Guys, stop it," Carly threw herself in. "Alex has just the same rights we all do. "

"Then why does one of our leaders constantly baby her?" the Gothic young woman demanded.

"My business is my own," Justin gravely answered. "Just drop it. I'll take care of Alex." Jade spat as she walked out of the room. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Tori followed the young woman out of the room, leaving only the Russo siblings.

"Why did you do that to me?" Alex snarled, glaring into her brother's eyes; her pulse soaring and her heart speeding up. "You knew what was going on, but you let me sleep through it. I don't know what this sick obsession you have is all about..."

"I just wanted to keep you safe," Justin fought back. "After what had just happened...

"Well don't," the Latina snapped. "I can handle Laugh or any other penny thug. You're not my father, and I can take care of myself." Defeated, the young man departed from the room, leaving Alex in a fit of rage. "Damn you!" she screamed, losing all composure. Dropping to her knees, the young woman clenched her face with both hands, and cried.

Sitting atop the Guild's roof, Carly gazed at the stars. "Hey," Sam interrupted, walking over towards her friend. Carly turned her head. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said, but you have to know I did what I had to. He would've killed you guys if I didn't stop him."

"Then why didn't you use a trick arrow or something?" the brunette insisted. Sam looked at the ocean reflecting the light of the stars. "What's happened to you?"

"Being a superhero isn't a game," Sam finally answered. "It's about protecting innocent people...at all cost. It was hard on me, but it had to be done."

"...Is this about Columbine?" Carly asked, her voice returning to its natural, sweet tone. Sam didn't answer. "We couldn't have stopped it, Sam. It was just the two of us, and we had no idea what was going on."

"All those kids died," Sam choked out. "They died because I wasn't there to save them. Too damn busy trying to find the shooters..."

"Tonight wasn't the first night you've killed...was it?" Carly asked, feeling her friend's pain. The blond shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

"There isn't any help for people like me, Carly..." Sam shot back. "When I started out as Archer, I thought it would just be bank robberies and high speed chases. I thought the world was something it's not...I thought people were different. Then, when I saw those dead children's bodies...it was too much. I realized what a horrible place the world really is. It broke me...it broke my faith in people, just like when my father left."

"There's always hope, Sam," the brunette girl said, putting her arm around Sam's shoulder. "It doesn't have to be like this...there's more good in the world than evil...you have to trust that."

"Not after what I've seen," the blond refused, staring at a single star in the sky. "There's just...it's all too much. Killing made sense, but now...I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I can't change the world, and I can't save the person I used to be."

"Sam," Carly pleaded.

"I'm quitting the Justice Guild," Sam declared. Turning in her badge and uniform, the blond teenager left the building without a single word.

"Sam, please, just listen to me," Carly begged, following her friend outside.

"I'm sorry, Carly," the young woman replied. "But I'm not coming back." As Sam walked away, Carly felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. Looking to her side, the young woman saw Freddie; he was there. He cared. Carly warmly embraced the young man under the glow of the stars. Then, their lips collided.


	2. Passing Years

Twilight of the Superheroes

Chapter Two: Passing Years

Following Archer's departure, the Justice Guild slowly fell apart. Carly and Freddie pursued a relationship the same night, reuniting with Sam at the Bushwell Plaza just south of the Empire State Building. Vixen faded into obscurity as the days passed. Alex eventually left Justin, falling completely out of contact with him and the others. Jade remained a crimefighter, now acting entirely on her own. Soon, the very concept of superheroes drifted away, thanks to protesters and riots; claiming the Justice Guild and its members served as a fascist force against the people. The rain fell hard on the city while lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating even the darkest corners of the town. Staring out the window, Alex let the old, burning tears stream down her face. Recalling the horror of her incestuous relationship, the young woman attempted to lose herself in the rain. At the same time, Carly stared at her Wondergirl uniform as it hung from a hanger in her bedroom closet. Holding out her hand, the brunette felt the fabric she once wore, recalled the first time her alter ego appeared, and then let go of it all. The cemetery was so silent where Spencer lay. Standing before a mirror, Freddie slowly lifted the Whitefire mask to his face, only to drop it; too depressed to try anymore. Sitting alone on his bed, Justin forced himself to play back the images of himself with Alex; somehow, what was once a loving brother-sister relationship was now twisted and perverted.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" Sam asked, walking over to her friend as she stared out the window at the skyline. Nodding, Carly continued to gaze at the lights of the city. "Carly, I didn't have a choice."

"You killed him," the brunette replied, turning away from the outside world. "We don't kill..."

"We do what we have to," Sam shot back. "One day, you're gonna have to make a choice like that." Silence filled the room as the two gazed at one another. Tension, for the first time, formed between the two friends. It never used to be like that, but times were different now.

"I _have_ made that choice," Carly corrected the blond, walking into the living room.

"And look what that gave you," Sam responded, her voice low and grave. "Spencer is dead!" Snapping her body to the left, Carly grabbed the couch and flipped it onto its side; hitting the floor like a mountain collapsing on itself.

"Don't you dare try to use Spencer like that!" the brunette demanded, shooting her head towards the girl she was once so close to. "He died because of people like you; people who aren't afraid to kill!" Sam felt her heart start pounding as her body froze in shock. Gathering her composure, the brunette silently walked out the door, not looking back once. Her breath heavy, Carly stared at the door, trying to bring herself to a calm state. However, the rage was still inside of her.

Her hands in her pockets, Tori Vega made her way down the sidewalk, staring at the ground. Memories played out in her mind; refusing to relent, even in the dead of night. Passing by a familiar alley, the young woman stopped; watching the old images of the thugs: remembering Vixen. Those days were dead now. _I'm never coming back! _Standing still, the young woman fell into a daze. _Mom, you can't force this on me!_ Tori remembered her mother crying the night she left; the night she stormed out in front of Trina, and abandoned her former life. Sitting alone, Vixen tore off her mask, then dropped it from the Empire State Building's edge. No longer able to relive her painful past, Victoria looked back down, and walked away from it all.

Her face blocked by her long, dark hair and the natural shadows of the night, Jade passed by her old teammate, without so much as looking up at her. Feeling the cold air hit her face, the Gothic young woman saw better days tearing their way into her mind; _Spread out! _Ghost ordered, joining forces with Vixen while Wondergirl and Silver Hawk took their own path, with Angel and Whitefire patrolling the back. "Whatter we up against?" Vixen asked, glancing over at her partner.

"Burnt Page and Crow," Witch answered, her voice serious and grave. "They're holding up a small apartment complex. Archer's been looking for a way in, but she needs a distraction." Tori nodded, her dedication obvious in her body language.

"And Jade..." Vixen began, sounding somewhat uneasy. The Gothic young woman glanced back, making sure no one heard her real name. "Thanks for...you know, helping out with Beck and everything...you're a real friend." Those words echoed...until they disappeared over the years.

Fire belched from the apartment, sending thousands of shards of glass down upon the civilians watching the scene. The sound of gunfire roared in the night's sky. Whitefire gazed down at his blood-coated hands, tears streaming from his eyes. Then, in a flash, the memory ended. Burnt Page was the only one to make it out of the apartment that night; Crow allegedly committed suicide minutes before the bombs went off. Her pulse racing, Jade took in a heavy breath, then let it all go.

Lightning struck above the city as Carly crouched down in the dirt. Pressing her fists into the grass and mud, the young woman let her eyes surrendering streams of tears onto the ground. "_Here Lies Spencer Shay; Son, Brother, Friend_" was engraved on the headstone before the brunette. The pain would never go away; the old days were never coming back. Suddenly, the young woman felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Looking up slowly, Carly looked into Freddie's eyes. In the past, he'd be with Sam and Spencer. Despite her pain, the young woman held her lover tightly as the rain began to pour harder.

Sitting in her studio, Alex carefully painted on her canvas. Only the dim glow of several lights in the ceiling gave the Latina light to guide her hand. Each motion of her hand was carefully executed; each breath drawn in and out precisely and in harmony with her brush strokes. Outside, the cries of police sirens and cars speeding filled the air. However, the young woman remained inside the flowing waters of her art. Painting was always an escape; the one thing in her life that never changed. She was so young when it all happened. Inside, her heart was torn between her hatred towards Justin and the desire to repair a broken family. Finally, the inspiration faded with the dying light of stars, and Alex departed from the room, shutting off the lights and leaving a nearly-finished portrait of the Justice Guild.

Her hood up and her eyes glaring forward, Sam scanned the city. Her anger festering inside of her, the young woman soon found herself where she so deeply desired to be; downtown. Graffiti and obscenities coated the sides of buildings, cheap neon lights buzzed and hummed without pause, and the combined smell of alcohol and tobacco clouded the air. Her confidence obvious, Sam glanced into an alley that housed two addicts shooting up heroin on the spot. _Wonder if Mom still lives here..._

Her mind retreating to her past, the young woman saw herself as a child, _gazing out the window of her mother's shabby apartment; Everything looked filthy. Melanie rested her hand on her twin sister's shoulder, making her smile for a brief moment. Then, the door flew open and slammed shut. _In a flash, Sam returned to reality; slicing into her arms with a small razor._ Pamela Puckett threw down her coat, snarling under her breath._ Dropping her back against a cold brick wall, the blond clenched her aching, scarred arm, gasping for air. _Her open hand colliding with Sam's head, Pam allowed a satisfied smile to form on her face. The blond girl collapsed on the ground, her nose bleeding. "Honey, it wasn't that hard," the girl's drunken mother declared, picking her daughter up on her feet, then slapping her soft, tender cheeks. Blood streamed from the child's face as she forced herself to drop onto the couch in a fetal position. Melanie held her ears, crying with all her might. Her trembling hands slowly lifting up to her face, Sam wiped her cheek to find two cuts and enough blood to cover her fingers. _"Stop it!" Sam hollered, thrusting her fist into the brick wall, cracking her knuckles and slicing them open.

"Are you okay?" someone asked. Shooting her head around, Sam saw a young girl, roughly twelve years old standing behind her. Dressed in black leather and jewelry, Sam quickly came to realize why the child was walking down the meanstreets of downtown New York.

"How old are you, kid?" the blond asked, trying to hide the sorrow she'd never felt before.

"Old enough," the little girl confidently replied, holding back the same tears she felt every night. "My name's Zora."

"Sam," the young woman replied. "Why are you here?"

"Cuz she works here," an older Italian man called out, walking over to the two girls. "You're holdin' her up."

"No I'm not," Sam snarled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a roll of twenty dollar bills. "I'll take her." Smiling, the pimp accepted the money, and walked away without another word. Zora began to tremble; her nightmare was playing itself out again.

Crouching down to eye level with the little girl, Sam gently stroked her hair. "You don't have to live like this, Zora," she said. "I can take you somewhere you'll be safe. You'll never have to do those bad things ever again." Her eyes tinted with hot tears, the little girl nodded, and pressed her face into Sam's shoulder, feeling her embrace. Somewhat uneasy at first, the blond froze, then put her arm around Zora.

_The images flashed by like a night lit up with eternal lightning; Sam and Carly found themselves sitting next to one another for the first time at the table during lunch. The two were nearly polar opposites, but that didn't stop the little brunette from starting a conversation. "Hi," she said, her young voice sweet and happy. "My name's Carly." Sam struggled to hide the smile growing on her face "I'm Sam," she replied. "Wanna be friends?" Several days later, Carly held Sam in her arms, trying to call for bandages. Sam didn't bother to speak, letting her blood slowly leak onto the ground. Her happy expression broken, the blond stared at the floor with defeated, tired eyes._

_ "Hi, I'm Freddie," a young brunette boy introduced himself, smiling._

_ "Carly," the young woman replied, smiling back._

_ Pushing his best friend out of the way, Freddie felt the tire of the semi clip his leg and knock him flat on his face. As the boy lay in his bed, his arm in a sling, his leg elevated, and his forehead wrapped in gaws, Carly looked at him, gently stroked his hair, and smiled; giving him the strength to know he was a hero._

_ "I'm Sam!" a teenage Sam Puckett excitedly lept out and yelled._

_ "And I'm Carly," Carly added, leaping into the view of the camera._

_ "And this is...iCarly!" the two harmonically declared. Freddie glanced up at the two, taking his eyes off the camera for a split second. That afternoon was filled with laughs, jokes, pizza and smoothies from Groovy Smoothie, and, above all, true friendship. Spencer looked in on the three, smiled a warm smile that touched his own heart, and walked past the door._

_ "Alex, we have something very important to tell you," Theresa Russo calmly informed her daughter; Jerry standing by her side. Justin, knowing what was coming, merely sat still. "You're a wizard, angel." Alex's draw dropped slightly, her eyes widening in disbelief._

_ "I remember that day," Alex told herself as she held her knees to her chest while sitting on her bed. "I was so scared...but after awhile, I fell in love with it. __My mother and I used to sit in my room all day: I'd make bubbles appear out of mid air, and we'd both laugh and try to pop them all, knowing we never could. Justin never really wanted to join in at first, but even he gave in, letting his pet dog, Dragon accompany him." As the Russo family played their game, Justin glanced over at his little sister, catching her distorted image through a bubble._

_ Andre' walked the new girl to her locker. "You'll get to decorate it later," he said, his voice mild and caring. Victoria thanked the young man, and tried her combination._

_ "Hello," a young woman greeted Tori. "What's your name?"_

_ "I'm Tori Vega," the young Puerto Rican girl introduced herself. "I think you know my sister, Trina?"_

_ The redheaded little girl happily jumped up and hugged Tori. "Welcome to Hollywood Arts," she said, her tone as pure and energetic as a child's. Jade and a muscular, tan young man with near-black hair, named Beck watched from their lockers. Beck and Jade had been friends since freshman year, though no one could exactly tell why._

_ "You wanna say hello to her?" Beck asked._

_ "No," Jade shortly answered, taking a sip of her coffee as she walked away. Shrugging his shoulders, the young man walked over to Victoria and introduced himself. Their eyes met, and their story began._

_ "I want us to be friends," Tori daringly told Jade. "We don't have to hate each other. It's such a waste." The Gothic young woman looked down at the ground for a second, and sighed._

_ "You're right," Jade answered, shaking her head to ward off all that she'd done. "And thank you...no one's ever really cared that much about me before." Victoria held out her arms, and Jade embraced her like a true friend._

_ The gunfire was so loud; so putrid to the ears. Crouching down on her knees, Tori held her big sister tightly in her arms. A small amount of blood stained the younger Vega girl's hand. Looking to the sky, Trina's eyes welled over with tears. Two days later, the doctors declared Trina would never walk again, and she cried. "How am I gonna be an actress if I'm paralyzed?" she asked, barely able to speak. Her eyes burning, the young woman closed her eyes, and let her tears wash over her redenned face._

_ "Because you're an amazing actress and a strong person," Tori encouraged her suffering sister. "I know you'll make it."_

_ Tori and Beck, Trina, Cat and Robbie, and Jade stood in front of their lockers, holding hands. Having no fear of sitting in a wheelchair, Katrina smiled. Tori thanked heaven for her friends, hoping it would never have to end. Then, the camera flashed its light, preserving the single moment in time forever._


	3. A Changed World

Twilight of the Superheroes

Chapter Three: A Changed World

_"You took a little girl and turned her into your sidekick?" Carly demanded, glaring at Sam intensely. "Why would you make a child..."_

_ "Because she needed me," Sam shot back, her voice bold and laced with anger. "And I think I needed her, too...I'm not killing anymore, Carly...I'm not cutting myself. Zora...she's all I've got." Standing in the doorway, the former child prostitute listened to her 'big sister' defend her presence as_

_"She's HIV positive," the doctor declared. Sam held Zora tightly in her arms, forcing herself not to cry, even as the young woman sobbed into her shoulder. Sam held the child's hand as Zora's grip grew weaker. Tearfully, the blond girl listened to the moniter go from beeps to a high-pitched, straight shriek. Zora's hand dropped out of Sam's, and the room fell silent._

No light will touch your face again.

Rain taps the window,

As we sleep among the dead.

_ Putting her hand on Sam's weary shoulder, Carly remembered Yesterday. Looking up from her beloved partner, the blond gazed at Carly with teary eyes and a gasping cry fighting its way out. Silence filed the room, and the two held one another._

Days go on forever,

_ Sam adjusted Strike's hand as she pointed her bow at the target. Letting go of the arrow, Zora jumped up and down as the tip collided with the bull's eye. Jumping towards Sam, the child smiled as big as she could, as did the blond young woman. "Way to go!" Archer happily burst out._

But I have not left your side.

_Laying in her bed, Zora wiped away tears from her nightmares. Sam sat down next to the child, gently stroked her hair. "Never saw the sun..." she sang, knowing it was the only way the girl could fall asleep. "Shining so bright. Never saw things..."_

_ "Going so right," the two harmonically recited. Zora leaned forward, kissed Sam on the forehead, and lay down in her bed. The young woman couldn't help but smile at her charge. "Night, angel," Sam whispered, departing from the room. Zora held her pillow as she slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep._

We can chase the dark together,

If you go then so will I.

_Standing in the rain, Sam gazed at the lifeless body of Zora inside her coffin. Her skin was so cold; her wonderful eyes would never see the world again. The blond young woman felt herself begin to cry and scream as she held her lost loved one. Carly, Freddie, and Justin dropped their heads out of respect, and fought back tears of their own._

There is nothing left of you,

I can see it in your eyes.

Sing the anthem of the angels,

And say the last goodbye.

_Dropping to her knees, Sam held the coffin with all her might, unable to let go of Zora. _I long to be like you...a hole in the ground like you. There's room inside for two... _Suddenly, the young woman felt a hand on her shoulder, and knew it was from her friends. No longer able to see loss, to know the pain of losing a loved one, Justin turned his back to the funeral, and walked away without looking back._

_ Carly and Freddie stood before one another on the fire escape, gazing into one another's eyes and holding their outstretched hands. "I'm sorry," Carly whispered. "I just...I can't do this anymore. I love you, Freddie, but I don't want to lose you like this..." Freddie's gaze fell away from his girlfriend. "Can we please be friends again?"_

_ "...Yeah," the young man weakly replied, his voice cracking. "I'd like that." The two exchanged a hug, just to show they would not become distant from each other._

_ "In recent news, costumed vigilantism is close to becoming outlawed in the United States," the television recited before Sam, Carly, and Freddie. Crossing his hands across his chest, Justin let an angered expression form on his face. "Following the recent resurgance of masked criminals, all individuals caught after dark with masks on will be taken into custody. Those who resist arrest will be dealt with accordingly." Departing from the Shay family apartment, Sam thew her hood up over her head, and stormed out onto the streets. "Should we go after her?" Freddie asked, growing concerned._

_ "She just needs some time alone," Carly answered. "After all she's been through, I think Sam can handle herself."_

_ "You don't think she'll do something stupid, do you?" the brunette boy asked, petting Ace as he slept in his master's lap._

_ "No...not anymore," the young woman answered, remembering all the pain Sam went through; all the things she swore she'd do, all that she'd lost after Zora died._

_ "What ever happened to us?" Freddie asked. Carly didn't answer._

The icy rain gnawing at her exposed skin, Sam made her way down the sidewalk, refusing to stop. At last, she made it to her old home; the place where everything started. Melanie wasn't there anymore. Even Pam moved away, leaving the entire building a mere memory. Forcing the door open, the blond woman walked up the stairs, and saw the doorway to her old bedroom: swung wide open, just as she'd left it. Walking inside and closing the door behind her, Sam stopped in her tracks, and studied everything surrounding her. Her bed was rough and unmade, the window was half covered by a curtain and cracked in several places, and the hardwood floor was freezing. Remembering Pamela's abuse, the hateful words she shouted, the blond girl felt no pain. Then, Melanie's image appeared before her, crying and begging for help. A younger Samantha Puckett held her twin, letting the cut above her right eye bleed lightly.

Her throat swelling with a massive lump, Sam recalled the day she ran away; Melanie had left for Europe years ago, leaving the young woman broken and alone. The only comfort in Sam's life was practicing her archery at the local youth center she used to sneak into. After several months, she was an expert; a prodigy.

A tear forming in her eye, Sam saw the day she met Carly, the day Wondergirl met the Archer, and then the day she met Zora. Now, Zora was gone, and Archer was betrayed and killed by the authorities she once trusted. Throwing the curtain over the window, the young woman dawned her old costume, tucked herself into her childhood bed, and closed her eyes.

Passing by an old warehouse, Jade caught something out of the corner of her eye; at first, it looked to be grafitii, but then, it became something more: 'Where have you gone?' large yellow letters cried out. Stopping for an instant, Ghost stared at the wall, realizing something was coming.

"Hey, Alex, it's Justin," the dark-haired young man spoke into the phone, his voice growing weak. A young wolfdog lay on the floor next to the Italian boy. "Look, I know you still hate me...I don't even know if you still live in Waverly Place, or if you're getting this, but...I'm sorry. I was...I'm just sorry. Please, if you're hearing this, pick up..." Silence met Justin's pleas. "I really am sorry; I took so much from you, and I know I don't have the right to talk to you, but things are changing, and...and I just don't know how to deal, you know? Look, I love you, and I'm sorry for everything. I understand if you can't forgive me, but...just please don't hate me. Okay. Bye." Hanging up the phone, Justin pressed his palms into his eyes, and fell back onto his bed.

Sitting in the corner of her room, Alex gasped and sobbed, allowing her tears to stream down her face. The night was so dark, and she was all alone. Despite everything he did: despite the horrors she had to live through: despite the childhood and family she had stolen from her, the girl felt her heart sink at the thought of leaving Justin behind. Biting her lip and sniffling back her tears, Alex stared out at the city.

_Never thought it be so hard to let you go._

_Tell me how I'm gonna make it: you're the one I can't forget;_

_It's like I'm walking in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends._

Glancing over to her closet, the Latina saw the white uniform hanging in her closet. Her eyes completely glazing over with tears, the young woman buried her face in her hands, lowering her neck until she felt her knees break her descent. There was no going back; no more going back to the days where the sun shined; Alex and Justin ran down the sidewalk together, playing tag. The same day, they practiced together. Those innocent memories were shattered the day Justin came home, claimed to have had a nightmare last night, and kissed his little sister's lips for the first time.

Gritting her teeth, Alex screamed and threw a pillow at a picture of her and Justin, shattering it. Looking back at the costume, the girl remembered the first time Silver Hawk and Angel went on patroll together. Her wings were younger then; weaker. Still, she felt herself soaring through the sky with her big brother. _Why can't I let this go? _she asked herself. _When did everything turn into a nightmare? A shattered memory._ Removing her jacket, Alex's white wings flared out behind her as she approached the closet with tear-blinded eyes.

Days and nights passed by; like an omen, the city began to change; dozens of costumed figures began surfacing on the streets. The first night, there were fiftten casualties: ten masks and five police officers. Prisons and insane asylums slowly erupted into hellish nightmares as more and more convicts seemed to rise to power. Staring out the window of her apartment, Carly witnessed a mugging, ending in an innocent man dead and bleeding against the wall of the Plaza. Her eyes focused on the scene, the young woman remained still.

"Why aren't we doing something about this?" Freddie demanded.

"If we go out there, we either get shot or exposed," Carly shot back. "Going without masks means people we know die."

"I don't think that's anything new," the young man replied, his composed voice slipping into anger. "People are dying every night...Tori and Jade haven't been seen in years, I don't know what happened to Alex..."

"That's not our fault," the brunette girl yelled. "We did everything we could to keep together..."

"But all that stopped when Spencer died," Freddie declared, feeling his body tremble. Glaring into the boy's eyes, Carly scowled with all her might; her face burning red. "After he was killed, you gave up on everything."

"Freddie, stop it," Carly replied.

"No," the young man refused. "You have to let it go. We've all lost people we care about, but we're the only ones who can stop it. If we sit back and watch the city burn, people die. If we put on the masks, they'll try to kill us...it's no different from when we used to fight Laugh or Crow or any of those maniacs."

"...It's my fault Spencer's dead," the young woman replied, her voice weak and cracking. "I let him down...I'm not cut out to do this."

"We can't save everyone," Freddie argued, controling his emotions for Carly's sake. "But you always used to tell me that we do what we can...and that makes the difference. We're superheroes...not miracle workers."

"Sorry I don't feel any better about this," the young woman decided. "Look, maybe you should go." Defeated, the young man nodded weakly, and walked out of the room. Staring at the door; staring into the void, Carly remained still.

"We interrupt this program to bring an emergency news broadcast to the people," the television declared, catching Carly's attention. "The criminals known as Laugh, Superwoman, Burnt Page, Mothman, and the Ring Leader are occupying downtown New York. All civilians are advised to stay in-doors. There is no hope of an evacuation. All police officers attempting to gain access to the area have been killed or declared missing in action. I repeat, we advise all citizens to remain indoors. Close and lock your doors and windows. Do not let anyone inside, and head for the nearest safe zone inside your home." Shocked, Carly glanced at the images on on the news, then at her closet.


	4. A Changed World II

Twilight of the Superheroes

Chapter Four: A Changed World II

_Silver Hawk, Vixen, Wondergirl, Archer, Ghost, Angel, and Whitefire stepped forward in full uniform before the city of New York. Standing staunch and proud, the Justice Guild watched the flash of cameras; heard the loving cries of the of crowd; stepped forward to make a difference. That was years ago. Staring at her old uniform, Carly remembered those days. Then, she remembered Spencer: the day she let her loved one die. This wasn't how things were supposed to be: they were meant for more. Spencer knew that._

_ It was so long ago that the Guild met one another. Years had gone by, leaving the superheroes hated and forgotten. That never mattered, though. Images of Spencer holding his little sister flashed by, followed by Carly holding her dead brother, his blood streaming out around him. Wondergirl stood atop a tall building, watching over the city with Archer and Whitefire. Lightning struck, shattering the images and leaving only Spencer's innocent face behind._

"Carly," Freddie cried out, frantically running into the Shay's room.

"I know," the young woman replied, her body covered in a black and silver version of her Wondergirl uniform. For an instant, time seemed to freeze and focus on Carly. "I can't get a hold of anyone. If we go in...there's no getting out."

"That's nothing new," Freddie answered, allowing a smile to form on his face.

Smiling back, the young woman warmly embraced her old friend. "Ready to be a hero?" she asked, confidence and determination returning to her tone. The young man nodded, opening his shirt to reveal the Whitefire uniform. Acting quickly, Carly applied the false mark on her cheek, then dawned her mask. Freddie sprayed his body with a foreign cologne. "Every detail matters," he said, pulling his mask on over his eyes.

Watching the horrid broadcast, Tori forced herself up off the couch, and walked over to her closet. All her mother's words burned in her ears; all the comments from the people she rescued; all the hatred she received as a vigilante; _She's a criminal! Arrest her! Vixen belongs dead._ Then, she put it all away.

Sitting alone on his bed, trying to put the rest of the world out of his mind, Justin found himself staring into the darkness of the night. Alex's voice sang in his mind as memories of Silver Hawk's heroics grew more and more distant. _I've destroyed everything, _he thought, clenching his fists into the sheets. Suddenly, a knock on the door broke the silence. "Who is it?" Justin called out, keeping his voice straight, even in his pain. The door opened, and Alex walked in, her gaze intense. Clad in a black uniform with a hood covering her face from the nose up, the young woman no longer resembled the little girl she once was. "Angel, I..." the young man stuttered, standing up.

"No. Shade," the Latina sharply corrected her older sibling. "I need your help. I need Silver Hawk."

"Look, I'm sorry about everything that happened between us..." Justin began.

"Justin, you're my brother," Alex nearly shouted. "That's all we have. We're not lovers...after what you've done, you're _barely_ my brother. Either put on the costume, or say your goodbyes, cuz I'm going to downtown to stop those maniacs."

"...You are my sister," the young man replied, unable to look Alex in the eye. "I won't let you go there alone."

Wondergirl and Whitefire marched down the road, nearing their destination. "Were you planning on using the front door?" a familiar voice called out. The two young superheroes turned around, and saw Archer walking towards them.

"Sam!" Freddie cried out.

"It's Archer," the blond-haired young woman corrected. "You two going in there?"

"Yeah," Wondergirl answered, her voice bold and strong. "Are you?"

"Can't think of a better way to go out than fighting," Sam replied. "But we can't get to downtown like this. Come on." The three ran into the heart of the city, the darkness of night shielding them from the rest of the world.

"Mommy," a little girl cried out, sitting before an open window. The child's mother looked out the window, and saw three masked figures charging from rooftop to rooftop.

"Can I expect the cavalry?" Archer asked, not taking her eyes off the horizon.

"I think we're going this one alone," Wondergirl answered. "You still up for it?"

"You know it," Sam answered, pulling out her bow and snapping it out of its collapsed state.

Suddenly, a fourth masked figure caught up with the group; Ghost. Her body surrounded by shadow, the young woman gave off the same ominous aura the young Justice Guild came to know.

"Jade?" Carly whispered, unable to believe her eyes. "I haven't seen you in years."

"I've been busy," the Gothic young woman explained. "Couldn't stay put while New York gets overrun." Carly, Sam, and Freddie felt the strength of their team returning to its former glory, though things would never be the same again.

Justin his sister's hands as she flew above the skyline of the city. Soon, the two caught up with the others. "Hey," Freddie called out. "Long time no see."

Alex smiled to herself. "Any idea where Vixen is?" she asked.

"Not a clue," Wondergirl answered. "No one's heard from her in years. I think it's just us this time."

"There's no walking away from this one," Justin declared. "For what it's worth, we've made one hell of a team."

"Don't start writing eulogies yet," Shade called out. "This is our stand." _Each member of the team had, in their own way, come to accept what they were doing: a suicide mission and a final assault on the underworld threatening their city._

At last, the remaining members of the Justice Guild reached downtown New York, only to find the entire area surrounded by inmates of the asylum. "My god," Justin exclaimed, watching the streets squirm with the sadistic and cold-blooded.

"This is where we part," Ghost declared, struggling to maintain her disguised voice. "It's been an honor to fight with all of you."

"And same to you," Wondergirl warmly replied, feeling her heart start to grow heavy. The others agreed, and watched Jade plunge down from the building, using curves and loose bricks to break her fall until she was on the street. All eyes turned to the superhero.

Going into a fighting stance, Jade closed her eyes, gulped down the agonizing lump in her throat, and recited a brief prayer. With all her might, the young woman charged into the very center of the swarm. They were all there; Deth, Spike, the Mind, and Flame. Thrusting herself forward, Ghost rammed her head into Spike's jaw, knocking him back. The sound of gunfire erupted, turning Jade's attention to none other than Asylum; his skin was darker and miscolored, and his entire body seemed to have been burned. Walking roughly six foot three, the creature slowly approached Ghost. "Looks like you're not playing nice," Asylum happily declared.

"What happened to you?" Ghost asked in her raspy, deep voice.

"The same things that's gonna kill you!" the monster screamed, charging at his target. Thrusting herself to the side, the young woman slid through the mud, smashing into Deth. Throwing her fist in the air, Ghost felt a collision with Flame, and heard the sound of bones cracking.

Knocked down, Flame began clawing at the air, then reached for his weapon of choice; squeezing the trigger, the psychotic villain watched fire spray into the air, nearly engulfing Jade. Flipping forward, the superheroin slashed her arm out in front of her, shattering the Mind's nostrils. Her adrenaline spiking, the young woman was unable to notice her burning clothes, and continued her onslaught. However, the feeling of a crushing grasp around her ribs caused Ghost to freeze.

"You're out of practice," Asylum mocked, chucking Jade against the cold brick wall, cracking it in several places and sending her to her knees. Leaping towards his enemy, the hulking creature picked Ghost up, and smashed her face into the wall over and over until her blood began to pour out. "And you came here alone?" Throwing the young woman on the ground, Asylum watched her struggle to her feet, only to spit up blood and collapse. The monster began to walk closer, but suddenly felt a surge of pain stab his nerve endings as blood splattered into the air.

"She's not alone," a dark figure declared, throwing her gun to the side and leaping down into the alley, landing directly in front of Asylum. "You picked the wrong person to piss off," she said, revealing her black and silver costume under the glow of a dim street light.

"Vixen?" Ghost asked, focusing her vision.

"Marvel," Victoria corrected her friend. Jumping into the air, the young woman jabbed her fingers into Asylum's eyes, forcing him to let his guard down long enough for the superheroin to reach Ghost. "You okay?" she asked, pulling Jade's hand up and helping her to her feet.

"I'll live," Ghost answered, going back-to-back with her friend. Fire began to reach the two like the dying hands of a buried man stretching for air. Ghost and Marvel threw themselves back, nearly avoiding the lick of the flames.

"Half for me, half for you?" Tori offered, scanning her surroundings.

"Sounds like a plan," Ghost answered, leaping at Flame and knocking the flame thrower out of his hands.

Marvel thrust all of her weight forward, ramming the Mind and forcing him into the metal door behind him. Quickly recovering from the impact, the criminal roughly grabbed the young woman's shoulders, and smashed his skull into her face, forcing her to crane her neck backward. Mind then thrust his knee into the girl's stomach, forcing her to double over. "That all you got, kid?" he mocked, closing in for the kill. Suddenly, the man felt his body start to burn, and turned to see Ghost hosing his body over with Flame's weapon. Barely able to feel the burn, the psychopath charged at the masked woman, only to collapse on the ground; finding Tori clenching his ankle with all her might.

"Stay down," Jade commanded, bashing Flame's forehead with the flame thrower, then body slamming the Mind's back. "Marvel, something's wrong. They're stronger."

"It's some kind of drug," Tori answered. "Look at their eyes, look how they're fighting. They're frenzied."

"With what?" Ghost replied. Deth lept onto the girl's back, trying to claw at her eyes. Throwing herself against the wall, Jade felt the grip on her back weaken. Then, thrusting her elbow backwards, the woman heard her enemy let out a gagging sound, then listened to him struggle to hold on.

Gazing down at the old abandoned bank, Wondergirl, Whitefire, Archer, Shade, and Silver Hawk found an army waiting for them; all their old foes, now bloated and empowered by an unknown narcotic. "Ready?" Wondergirl asked, looking at her friends left and right. Each member of the team nodded; each member ready to give their lives. Shade and Silver Hawk looked at one another, giving the other a sense of safety.

"Wait," Alex whispered. "We don't have any idea what they're planning."

"I don't think we have a choice anymore," Archer declared. "Either we fight now or die afraid. Either way, I don't think we have anything in front of us."

"...We have each other," Carly replied. "We'll find a way. We always do."

"No, we always _used_ to," Justin argued. "Things are different now."

"Either way, I'm in," Shade declared.

"Same here," Whitefire added.

_ "Mom, I need to tell you something," Freddie began, his voice nervous._

_ "You're one of them," the boy's mother replied, smiling weakly. "...You talk in your sleep." Feeling a weight taken off his shoulders, the young man allowed himself to smile. "I wish I could just...wrap you in a blanket and hold you forever, but...you're growing up. It's time I let you go. Do what you think is right."_

Quickly stroking his hand across his face to wipe away a hidden tear, Whitefire looked down. "I'm going in." With that, the boy dove down, followed by Shade; her wings flapping passionately, Silver Hawk, Wondergirl, and Archer.

"Look who showed up for the party," Laugh said, his once-old and brittle body bulging with mutated muscles and scar tissue. Superwoman and Mothman stepped up beside their twisted ally.

"Kill them," Ring Leader ordered, sending his army charging forward. Above the heroes and villains; above the battle of good and evil, the sky was painted with thousands of dead stars surrounding a weak moon.

Throwing a right hook into Mothman's cheek, Whitefire watched the crazed man recover within seconds. Wrapping his wings around Freddie, Mothman screeched, then began to claw his way down the young man's suit. Feeling his skin tear, Freddie let out a scream of agony. Flying forward, Alex delivered a momentum-driven punch to the criminal's head, sending him onto his back. Leaping away, Freddie quickly shot his head towards Alex. "Thanks," he quickly said before going into a fighting stance to face Burnt Page.

Wondergirl and Laugh grappled; their strength nearly equal. "Who are you working for?" Carly demanded.

"Willy Wonka," Laugh replied. "And I'm gonna get all his candy!" Throwing Wondergirl into a dumpster, denting its side, the criminal turned his attention to Archer. "So, we meet again. I haven't seen you since your friend's funeral." Her eyes shooting wide open in a furious scowl, Sam clenched her fists until they ached, then drew her bow. "You gonna kill me, too?" Laugh asked, holding in his laughter.

"You don't deserve to get off that easily," Archer boldly replied, shooting an arrow into the fiend's shoulder blade.

"Oh, now I'm gonna have to take your toy away," the clown laughed, feeling nothing. Ramming herself into Laugh's side, Wondergirl managed to force the criminal on the ground, driving the arrow in deeper.

Burnt Page shot a jab at his opponent, only to watch Whitefire block it. Grabbing the villain's wrist, Freddie threw an uppercut into Page's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Aren't you having fun with me?" Laugh asked, watching Sam and Carly approach him. Loading her bow, the blond woman felt someone grab her and throw her back-first into the gravel, slicing her back in several different places. Superwoman glared down at the superheroin.

"I don't think so," Silver Hawk cried out, running the woman hard into a brick wall. An arrow then drove itself through Superwoman's uniform, forcing her against the wall.

"Take a time-out," Archer mocked her enemy.

Pounding his fist into Carly's face, Laugh began chuckling with the intention of a true psychopath. Blood splashed from the young woman's nose as her neck craned back. Grabbing the villain's shoulders, Carly forced her legs back, then threw them into Laugh's stomach, knocking him back, but not breaking his grasp. Archer aimed her bow at the clown, trying to find a spot that wouldn't endanger her friend.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Carly gagged out. "Who gave you the drugs?"

"Why am I doing this?" Laugh repeated, his tone growing frantic. "The same reason as all of you are...When they take away our masks, they take a part of us away...we used to be like you. We used to fight to make a difference...but then the police and the govnerment threw us out. We're...you and us are the same."

"Shut up!" Alex cried, flying into the criminal's back, knocking Carly free and forcing the three down. Jumping to her feet, Wondergirl gave Shade her hand, and helped her up on her feet.

Several blocks down, Tori wrestled Deth while Jade and Asylum grappled one another. Clenching the young woman's face, Dem rammed Marvel against the wall, then held her hands behind her back. A large gash on Tori's face began to bleed. Then, feeling a tight clasp around her right arm, the woman fought to break free, but to no avail. Suddenly, a horrid cracking sound echoed through the area along with Tori's screaming. Ripping her broken arm out of the lunatic's hand, Marvel threw herself in a circle until she faced her foe, and grabbed his face. Forcing her hand forward, Tori rammed the psychopath into the wall until his legs began to give out.

Ghost struggled to rise up as Asylum beat on her back. "This is where your kind belongs," the maniac shouted. Clenching Jade's mask, Asylum roughly smacked her head down into a puddle, and forced her still. Bubbles began to rise around the young woman's face as she fought for air. "Drowning with the rest of the vermin." Seeing her friend drowning, Tori charged forward and threw a spiked disk into Asylum's rib cage. However, the villain didn't relent. Managing to free her arms, Ghost pressed a button on her belt, slowly letting her arms and legs grow limp. Two bright lights tore through the night, aiming themselves at Asylum. Turning his head, the drug-bloated man saw the Guild's former mode of transportation speeding towards him. With a loud thud, the vehicle smashed into the wall, leaving Asylum on the ground. Leaping out of the puddle, Ghost gazed at her opponent.

"Spike, you've lost," Tori declared, walking towards the last criminal standing. "Turn yourself in. This is the last chance you'll ever get." Ghost sprinted forward, stopping right behind the psychotic.

"Give it up," Jade ordered. Removing a knife from his pocket, Spike glared at Tori, then thrust the weapon into his chest before collapsing on the ground. Ghost looked down at the dying man. "He punctured his heart...the fall drove it in too deep. There's nothing we can do for him, Tori."

"Come on," Marvel replied, paying no attention to the criminal. "The others need us." Spitting out a clot of blood, Jade followed her friend to the old bank, limping slightly.

"They won't stay down," Freddie declared, watching the criminals rise to their feet, even after the most brutal beatings.

Ripping the arrow out from the wall, Superwoman rose up and ran towards Carly. Leaping onto the villain's back, Whitefire forced himself sideways, sending the two hard onto the ground. Several jagged pieces of rock and brick scratched at Freddie's left arm and leg. Lifting up Superwoman with her bare hands, Wondergirl backhanded the criminal until her knuckles began to bleed. Her vision slightly blurred, the criminal opened her eyes wide, lifted Carly by the neck of her suit, and chucked her through the window of an abandoned warehouse. Feeling the shards of glass shatter and claw at her back, Wondergirl's arms gave out, forcing her onto the floor.

"What's wrong, little girl?" Laugh mocked, slowly walking towards Shade. "You afraid of clowns?"

Her eyes narrowing into a scowl, Alex slowly walked forward. "Crucio!" she cried, letting red energy course through her fingers. Hit from point-blank range, Laugh collapsed on the ground, his body tightened into a fetal position, and trembling in agony. Standing before her opponent, Shade felt an icy embrace penetrating her body. Closing her eyes and dropping her jaw, the young woman felt the lance pull out of her back, her body giving out like a puppet cut from its string.

"Alex!" Silver Hawk cried out. His rage festering throughout his entire body, Justin drove his elbow into a nerve cluster in Mothman's arm, knocking him unconscious, then charged at the man who slayed his sister; Ring Leader. Aiming her bow, Archer shot a blade-pointed arrow into the murderer's stomach. As silence filled the air, Ring Leader let a stream of blood fall from his mouth as he fell to his knees.

Reaching the bloodied criminal, Silver Hawk thrust his fist into Ring Leader's cheek again and again, watching his skin split and bleed with each blow.

"Silver Hawk," Whitefire cried out. "That's enough!"

"You on their side now?" Justin screamed back, tears streaming down his face.

Freddie began to walk forward, only to be stopped by Sam's arm. "He has to be the one to make the decision," she informed the young man.

As the night fell into its darkest hour, an heir of silence infected everything; living, dead, or still. Clenching his fist, Justin looked down at the Ring Leader's swollen eye, gashed cheek, and bleeding lips. "...Justice," the young man whispered, throwing the criminal down. His legs growing weak, Silver Hawk staggered over to his sister, and dropped to his knees. Gently lifting up Alex's neck, which was nearly limp, the young man stroked his sister's white wings. "Alex," he whispered, burning tears blinding him from all but the image of his beloved little sister. "I'm so sorry." Leaning downward, Justin readied himself for one last kiss. However, he was met by Alex's trembling finger. Opening his eyes, the boy saw his siblings shake her head.

"No, Justin," Alex croaked out as blood began to slide down the corner of her lip. "I don't..." Taking in a gasp of air, Alex wrapped her wings over her freezing chest. "I don't want to remember you like this...I want my brother." His eyes welling over with agony-filled droplets, Justin nodded his head, and warmly embraced his sister.

"I wish I could take it all away," the young man whispered. "Take everything back and just be a family...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Alex...don't let anything I've said or done change that, please. I love you, sis." Kissing Alex's reddened, lightly cut forehead, the boy looked into his little sister's eyes.

"I love you, Justin," she whispered. "I never...I never hated you...I'm glad to have you for a brother," the girl's breaking voice turned into sobbing. Streams of hot tears poured down from her eyes, soaking her red, sweat-covered cheeks. "Maybe I'll see you again some day," she whispered.

"I know you will," Justin choked out, gently brushing Alex's bangs from her face. "Goodnight, angel."

"Goodnight, bro," Alex managed to gasp out, even as her eyes closed.

Lowering their defenses against the criminals, Carly, Sam, and Freddie ran over to the Russo siblings. Marvel and Ghost did the same, arriving around Justin and Carly; all looking at the girl they'd watched grow up. "I love you," Alex whispered. "I know we weren't perfect." Archer bit her lip. "But you guys are my family...and I'm glad we have each other again..." Sighing, the girl slowly closed her eyes. "Thank heaven for all of you, and all the times you've saved me." Then, the young woman's head fell back, and her eyes turned into hazed spheres. Slowly, lovingly, Justin slid his fingers down his sister's face, closing her eyes. Each member of the Justice Guild bowed their heads as the young woman died; her life filled with pain and sorrow, but shining with dreams and forgiveness. So much was left unsaid.

Turning around, Wondergirl and Marvel looked at Laugh. "No punchline for me," the clown coughed.

His anger growing violent, Whitefire violently pushed the clown onto the ground. "No more jokes," the young man ordered. Forcing himself up off the ground, Ring Leader licked his lips and pulled out a handgun. Aiming carefully, the madman focused on Freddie's face.

Catching the criminal out of the corner of her eye, Carly quickly took Archer's arrow, and thrust it into Ring Leader's face, killing him within seconds. As the corpse fell to the ground, the drugs poured out along with his blood. Breathing heavily, Wondergirl dropped to her knees. Sam slowly walked over to her friend, and put her hand on her shoulder. "I didn't have a choice," Carly sobbed. "He would've killed Freddie."

"I know," Sam warmly whispered, recalling the deaths she caused; how morally devastating doing the right thing could be. "I know..."

Suddenly, the sound of police sirens sounded, breaking the silence. Turning towards the street, the Guild saw several officers aiming handguns directly at them. Then, without so much as a word, each policeman and woman dropped their weapons, and walked away. Silence filled the air in a moment of reverence: superheroes had been redeemed in the eyes of the world once again. Investigations revealed Ring Leader to be the mastermind behind the jail breaks and drug-laced assaults; all an attempt for a suicide homicide with the interest of masks used as an excuse. Following his death, all the escapees from the mental asylum and the masked villains were moved to separate, high-security prisons.

_"Sam, I can't sleep," Zora cried one night. Gently sitting down next to her charge, Sam stroked the young girl's hair, and tucked her in under he blankets._

_ "Settle down," the blond whispered. "Never saw the sun," she sang in a near-whisper voice. "Shining so bright..." The sky was a veil of darkness as the rain poured down on the funeral. Justin looked down at his baby sister's body, and gently stroked her bangs out of her face. "Never saw things...going so right." Carly wiped away her tears after her final respects were paid. Freddie covered his burning, tear-blinded eyes with his hand, remembering all the times he and Alex shared. Tori and Jade sat next to one another, though neither spoke. Sam stared into the abyss, just as she had so many times before: looking at the world that was ahead of her. Without Alex, though, the future seemed darker._

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Justin replied, throwing a bag over his shoulder. "There's nothing left for me here anymore."

"Great knowing you, man," the young man replied. Justin smiled for a brief second, then turned and walked away from the Guild.

"Are you leaving?" Carly asked, walking over to her friend as the sun set one night.

"I don't know," Sam answered.

"No matter what you decide," Carly replied, her voice gentle. "Just know you have friends here."

"Thanks," the blond young woman whispered.

Tori, Jade, and Freddie walked over to the two friends, all watching Justin part ways with them. "Is it all over?" Freddie asked, watching the sun set over the brightened horizon.

"I don't think it'll ever be over," Carly answered. "We'll always be the Justice Guild...and we'll always be friends." The others smiled, and pledged themselves to justice once again.

_Silver Hawk, Angel, Wondergirl, Archer, Ghost, Vixen, and Whitefire charged forward into New York city, forever standing as one. Tori wrapped her arms around a redheaded young woman, having missed her friend over the years. Carly, Sam, and Freddie settled at the Plaza in the heart of town. Jade kept herself isolated for the most part, but began to come around more, without her mask on. In the end, Tori, Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Jade watched the sun set, knowing each ray of light promised a new day; just like it used to be._


End file.
